Nights in Heaven's Palace
by Thiendrah
Summary: Three Semes. Three Ukes. Three guesses where I'm going with this. Lemon love here. I tried to write a different style for each so R&R and tell me how I did.
1. Ruka & Rey

Ruka stood staring out the window at the clouds swirling above the holy shrine.

"So here you are, Ruka." Rey's voice snapped him out of his daydreams. He looked up to see him standing next to him. "Usually the sky is full of stars. What happened tonight?"

"Would the sky be grieving as well?" Ruka said cryptically.

"Huh?" Rey was confused. "What do you mean?" He asked, turning to him.

"Look at the shrine." He answered simply. Rey turned back to the window.

"The shrine is covered by dark clouds." Rey observed.

"Yeah, it's been like that for a while now."

"That must be…" Rey was starting to understand.

"Yeah, it's custom before the holy ceremony. I'm sure it's being held at Zeus' shrine right now." It was easy to tell Ruka wasn't happy.

"It's purification for those who defy, right?" Rey remarked bitterly.

"Shh! You're too loud, Rey." Ruka admonished.

"I'm sorry." Rey apologized, contrite.

"The only ones who know of this fact are only a certain few even amongst the top angels. It's better not to talk about it directly."

"Okay, I said it without thinking." Rey sneezed quietly.

"Are you cold?" Ruka asked, concerned.

"I'm alright." Rey answered, trying not to worry him.

"Tonight's wind is cold. Let's go to my room." Ruka offered. "There's wine made from the fruit that I picked at the Eden Orchard. If you drink that, you'll be warmed up on the inside."

"Thank you, Ruka. To always take care of me."

"Not really." Ruka said, chuckling.

"No, Ruka. I know."

"What?"

"That's…" He turned so they were fully facing one another. Ruka shifted his body to get closer to Rey. "Please read it. With your fingers…"

Rey took Ruka's hand and brought it to his own cheek. Ruka gasped as thoughts of love, adoration, and desire, all for him, assaulted him.

"Rey…" Ruka's hand slid around to gently hold Rey's head as he leaned in and gently placed a kiss on his lips. His hands slid down Rey's throat and chest to wrap an arm around him, bringing them closer together.

They broke apart, panting. Ruka gently grabbed Rey's hand and led him quickly down the hallway towards his room. Once inside, he closed the door and laid Rey down on the bed before lying down next to him. Draping one arm around Rey's waist, Ruka pulled him closer before sealing his lips with a kiss. Ruka pulled him closer to his body, connecting them from the waist down, feeling each other's body through the thin layer of clothing they wore. Rey moaned in his mouth as he felt Ruka was as hard as he was.

Ruka pulled back slightly. "Rey, do you trust me?" He asked, running his fingertips over Rey's flushed cheeks. "I want to make you happy, to let you feel how happy I am. But I will only go as far as you're willing to trust me." He leaned in close. "I will never force you, Rey." He placed he mouth next to Rey's ear. "I love you, Rey."

Rey's eyes widened a fraction before softening. Rather than speaking, he held Ruka's hand against him and showed his feelings through thoughts and emotions; letting him feel the love he had for him, and the lack of fear for what they would do. Ruka nodded in understanding, sliding his hand to the back of Rey's head, pulling him in for a kiss. He gently ran his tongue over his lips, probing for entrance. It was granted instantly. Ruka's free hand forced its way past Rey's robe to touch his soft chest. Rey let out a small noise when Ruka's warm hand found his left nipple.

Ruka smiled against Rey's lips and pressed his advantage, sliding his hand down Rey's slender body, opening the the robe more to his probing hands. Rey pulled back from the kiss to gasp as Ruka's hands wandered down his abdomen, feeling the gently curving waist and down to the hips, getting closer to his awakening flesh. Ruka took advantage of Rey's distraction and attacked his neck, suckling the pulse point and pulling a moan from deep in his throat. "Ruka…"

Ruka now had Rey's entire robe opened, revealing a slender body and a hard erection. Ruka lifted himself up to look down at his prize, causing Rey to blush even more. "You're beautiful, Rey." Ruka whispered in his ear.

"Y-You're not being fair." Rey stammered out. "You're still fully clothed."

"Then, why don't we remedy that?" Ruka smirked suggestingly. Rey shyly smiled back and pushed Ruka up into a kneeling position and began undoing the clasps on his robe. As it opened, Rey stopped to stare at the impressive scars that covered his rippling chest. Without thinking about it, he leaned in and traced the largest one with his tongue, running from left to right, over his nipples, causing Ruka to shudder. "Rey…"

Rey pretended not to hear the need in his voice and continued down Ruka's body, tracing the outline of his ab muscles, placing a kiss on his belly button. Before he could continue any further, Ruka got a firm grip on his shoulders and pulled him up, placing a heated kiss on his lips, pushing him back on the bed. He gave up the illusion of subtly and ran his hand down Rey's body nudging his legs apart and reaching for his entrance, sinking one long finger inside the heat. Rey grimaced at the initial pain, but as Ruka slowly slid it in and out, caressing his muscles, the felt something else. It felt so good he wanted it to continue but stop at the same time. When another finger was added, Ruka began to stretch the muscles, loosening them for what was to come. His long fingers brushed something in side Rey that had him bucking his hips against those fingers inside him.

"Ruka… Please…" Rey couldn't continue as that spot was touched again, sending waves of pleasure through his body. Ruka smiled and slowly removed the fingers, watching as Rey's body relaxed bonelessly against the bed. Crawling up over him, Ruka gently ran his hand over Rey's thigh and brushed over his hard cock with feather touches. Rey spread his legs wider, letting Ruka settle against him, his cock at his entrance, slowly pushing past the ring of muscle. Once he was fully sheathed inside him, Ruka held still so that Rey could adjust.

He felt the rippling muscles caressing and massaging him, fracturing his self control. He looked down to see Rey writhing in restrained pleasure. It took less than a second for Ruka to realize he was pressing against Rey's prostate, completely eliminating the pain of his entrance. He pulled back slowly, savoring the feel of his lover, before thrusting back in hard. Rey arched up against him as he started to thrust at a fast pace, grabbing Rey's hips for more leverage. Ruka pumped in and out of Rey's body with ferocity, striking his prostate head on each time. He slid his hand over Rey's thigh to his cock and stroked it in time to his thrusts, bringing the pleasure to a head. Rey wrapped his arms around his shoulders, holding on as the pleasure overwhelmed him. He screamed as he released his seed over Ruka's hand and across his stomach. His inner muscles tightened around Ruka's cock, squeezing it, making him release deep inside Rey, crying out in rapture.

Ruka fell down on him, but swiftly rolled over so that Rey rested on his chest. "Rey, are you alright?"

Rey smiled drunkenly. He stretched the full length of his body against Ruka, arms wrapped around his neck, kissing him sweetly. "Ruka, I love you. That was amazing." He nuzzled his face against Ruka's neck. Ruka blinked before smiling and pulling Rey more firmly against him.

"Sleep well, love."

* * *

Hardest of the three to write.


	2. Gai & Goh

Goh stood on the balcony of the top floor of the palace, staring up at the stars and moon.

"Goh!" Gai had been walking past and seen him through the fluttering curtains.

"What's wrong? You can't sleep?" Goh asked, turning to face him.

"Somehow, I'm worried about various things." Gai answered unhappily, his hand resting behind his head.

"So this is even happening to you, who's always cheerful." Goh said in mock seriousness.

Gai's arms came down as he faced Goh again. "You're mean, Goh. I'm also a member of the Six Saint Beasts."

Goh laughed. "I'm sorry." He apologized, putting a hand on Gai's head.

They stood together, gazing up at the two moons. Finally, Gai broke the companionable silence.

"Around this time…"

"Hm?" Gai now had his attention.

"Those three lower class angels we met at the plaza…" Goh realized where this was going.

"Yeah. Probably will be executed by Zeus-dono." It was a sobering realization.

"They were defiantly ill-mannered and had bad attitudes, but no matter how ill-mannered someone is, somehow…" Gai broke off, not sure how to word his thoughts. "To think they're getting purged…"

"Yeah. Even if it's the great deity who rules Heaven, that's abuse because Zeus-dono wants to change them into monsters. It's too cruel. Plus…" Goh trailed off.

"Plus?" Gai wanted to hear what Goh had to say.

"No…" Goh paused, and then continued. "Every year, the number of angels getting purged because of purification is increasing. This bothers me." He was frowning, almost scowling.

"For the Holy Spirit Festival, everyone looks forward to, to end up in such an atmosphere… It's the first time." For once the childishness that surrounded Gai was gone, replaced with a seriousness that really didn't belong there.

"Yeah."

Goh didn't like the topic; he didn't want to talk about it anymore. He laid his hand on Gai's head and rubbed gently, right where Gai was most sensitive. Sure enough, Gai was purring almost immediately and pushing his head up into Goh's hand even as his legs fell out from under him. He was on his knees, head pillowed on his arms and eyes closed, leaning against the railing as Goh continued to rub and stroke his head.

Goh smiled and sank to his knees next to him. Gai automatically leaned into him, affectionately nuzzling his face into Goh's throat. Goh wrapped his free hand around Gai's thin waist, pulling him to himself while Gai's arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"Ne, Goh?" Gai's voice rumbled against his throat. Goh nodded to show he was listening. "Can I sleep with you tonight? I don't think I could be alone tonight."

Goh nodded again. He stood pulling Gai with him. He didn't let go of the blonde angel even once. Taking Gai's hand, he lead him down the hall to his room, pulling him inside and closing the door firmly. He guided Gai to his bed and gently laid him down before lying down next to him. Gai instantly wrapped his arms around Goh again, burying his face in his chest. Goh tenderly brought Gai's face to his own and softly pressed his lips to his.

Gai froze for a minute before melting into the kiss. Goh gently nibbled on Gai's lower lip, coaxing him to open. He did so willingly. Their tongues explore each other mouths, Gai tasting his palette, while Goh traced his tongue along Gai's long fangs. Goh's hands traced a path down Gai's body, gently opening his robe and slipping his fingers inside to touch the delicately soft skin beneath. Gai pulled back from the kiss, panting as Goh continued taking off his clothes, revealing his lean body until he was fully naked.

"Goh, that's not fair." Gai said huskily. "You're too clothed." He pushed Goh up and deftly undid the ties that held his robe together. He gently kissed every inch of skin revealed to him. Goh sighed in contentment before pushing Gai back onto the bed. He lowered himself onto Gai, their full erections touching, making Gai throw his head back and moan.

Goh smiled. "Your fangs are showing." He leaned down and kissed that open mouth, running his tongue over the pointed fangs. Gai responded enthusiastically, his tongue dancing with Goh's. Gai finally pulled back to breathe, he pressed his hips against Goh's, causing him to arch and hiss in pleasure.

"Goh, stop teasing me," Gai whined. "Please." He accentuated his plea by sucking on Goh's throat, bringing up a moan.

Goh closed his eyes, enjoying the loving gesture for the moment before nodding in accent to Gai. He leaned over Gai to reach his dresser and grab a bottle of lotion. While he leaned, Gai took the opportunity to play with Goh's nipples, biting and sucking them while Goh's chest was right in front of him. Goh was so lost in the pleasure, he nearly dropped the bottle; when he couldn't take anymore, he pushed Gai back down on the bed. Holding him there by straddling his waist, he spread some lotion on one hand and lowered between Gai's legs.

"You're sure about this?" Goh asked, before they went any further.

"Stop playing, Goh." Gai said through clenched teeth, he could feel Goh's fingers resting at his entrance, practically begging to go in. "Just go!"

Goh smiled and slipped in one finger. He felt Gai tense around him and held still, letting him adjust. "Gai, you need to relax or it'll be nothing but pain." Gai nodded and forced him self to relax his muscles, feeling Goh's fingers wiggling a little inside him. Goh moved a little bit, thrusting that finger in and out gently. He passed over the bundle of nerves inside him and Gai bucked his hips, wanting more of that sensation. Goh added another finger, watching Gai's face as it morphed from pain to pleasure in a matter of seconds. His cheeks were flushed and his chest was heaving from his heavy breaths. As Goh watched, he felt his cock get even harder; when he hit the sweet spot dead on, the scream Gai released and the walls spasming around his fingers, had his cock twitching in want to be in that warmth right then and there.

"Goh, I... can't last..." Gai didn't even finish when Goh removed his fingers and sealed his mouth was a kiss.

Goh made to pour more lotion on his hand but Gai stole the bottle from his hand. He rubbed it over his hands and then grabbed Goh's cock, spreading the lotion all over and giving back the pleasure he'd been receiving. Goh arched his back, pressing his hips into Gai's hands, wanting to be caressed all over. Before he could lose it, he took hold of Gai's wrists, pulling them away. He kissed Gai full on while he settle in between his spread legs. He placed himself at Gai's entrance and slowly pushed in. He broke the kiss as he moaned, loving the feel of the tight warmth around him, massaging him with every movement. When he was fully inside of Gai, he held still, letting Gai get used to it. Looking down at him, Goh saw his eyes shining with pleasure. Goh gently rocked his hips, stroking Gai deep within, drawing out a moan.

Goh smiled and started thrusting in earnest, hitting Gai's sweet spot head on with every thrust. Gai couldn't stop the sounds coming from his throat as his body experienced pleasure like none before, his hips moving on their own, matching Goh's rhythm perfectly. With every thrust, Goh went deep and harder into Gai's body, feeling the passage spasm in pleasure. He gripped Gai's hips to gain leverage and started thrusting faster, bringing them both to the brink. Gai's legs went around Goh's waist, bringing them even closer, feeling his cock caught between his and Goh's abdomen, getting one hell of a massage that finally brought him over the edge. He came crying Goh's name, spurting his seed on their chest. His insides milked Goh's cock for all it was worth, making him spill his seed deep inside of Gai's warm body. Goh's arms shook before he fell down on Gai, panting against the blonde's neck.

"That was awesome!" Gai exclaimed, his voice still breathy. Goh smiled and made to get off him but Gai grabbed his arms, keeping him still and on top of him. "You feel really good, Goh. You're warm." Gai wrapped his arms around Goh's shoulders, bringing him closer. "Stay with me tonight."

Goh didn't answer, but pulled the blanket up over them, letting Gai nuzzle his chin before falling asleep. "Good night, Gai. I love you." He kissed his lips before laying his head next to Gai's and closing his eyes. His last coherent thought was that he was still inside Gai and it felt really good.

* * *

This one didn't turn out the way I wanted it to, but oh well.


	3. Yuda & Shin

Yuda stood naked, hip deep in the warm water of the spring, leaning back against a large rock.

"One more day until the Holy Spirit Festival. No matter what, it doesn't feel right." He said to himself. He heard the rustling of plants behind him. He turned to see a vague figure standing there. "Is that you, Shin?" The person stepped into the moonlight and it was Shin. "What are you doing up in the middle of the night?"

"I wasn't able to fall asleep so I wandered here with out knowing." Shin walked to the edge of the pool. "I didn't think you'd be here."

"Same here. I couldn't fall asleep. Want to join me?" He gestured to the water. "You'll feel refreshed."

"No I…" He broke off, he face flushed. "Zeus-dono's shrine seems to be covered with dark clouds these last few days." Shin talked as he sat down on a rock and took off his shoes, slipping his feet into the water.

"Yeah." Yuda turned slightly away. "Purification is taking place for the Holy Spirit Festival. It seems longer this year than before." He turned completely around. "That means a lot of people will be removed from the holy ground. The twisted heart angels will be stripped of their angelic status and sent to the dark forest."

"For the low rank angels, no matter who makes a wrong move even once, won't be forgiven. The day when they're invited to Zeus-dono's shrine, it'll all be for their demise. It's just too sad."

Yuda was silent. He heard the sound of water as Shin slid in the spring to stand directly behind him.

"What's wrong, Shin?"

"I can't get rid of this uneasiness from my heart. It feels like something bad will happen at the Holy Spirit Festival."

"Me too."

"You too?"

Shin's arms wrapped around Yuda's body, one hand on his muscled waist, the other on his hard chest, his hand resting over Yuda's beating heart. One of Yuda's hands came up and covered it.

"Yeah. As the leader of the Six Saint Beasts, I feel something bad is coming. After the Kamui incident, the animals in the human world became obedient from their fear of God. If you call that peace…" Yuda turned his head to see Shin out of the corner of his eye. "Maybe it really is peace. But it's not true peace."

"I see. In true peace, there shouldn't be fear." Shin rested his forehead against Yuda's shoulder.

"Heaven is the same. Will everything be solved by sending away those angels who don't fit in? Where will the anger and sadness of those who go to the forest of darkness head to? There's so much that I don't know."

"So I think disaster will fall upon the Holy Spirit Festival."

"I'll be glad if it's just my worry." Shin nodded against his back.

"No matter what does happen, I will stay with you." Shin whispered, so quiet Yuda almost didn't hear it.

Yuda turned in Shin's arms to look at the smaller angel, their hands never breaking apart. Yuda didn't say a word; he pulled Shin's hand and wrapped his other around his waist, pulling him closer, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. Shin immediately responded and kissed back, his free hand coming up to Yuda's head, deepening the kiss. Yuda gently ran his tongue over Shin's lips, asking for permission. It was granted almost instantly.

Yuda's tongue explored Shin's mouth eagerly, running over his pallet, memorizing his taste as Shin shyly did the same. All the while Yuda was carefully pushing Shin back against the rock behind him. Shin's mind couldn't comprehend what was happening to him. He was dimly aware that Yuda was stripping the clothes off him and throwing them onto the bank.

He pulled back from the kiss to gulp in air as Yuda gently pulled Shin's ribbon out of his hair, letting the pale blue hair fall down his back before carefully removing his glasses. Yuda ran his hands down his nude body to caress his hips and pull them towards himself. He gasped as he felt Yuda's hard cock against his own. One of Yuda's hands went up his back to pull Shin's body flush against him; the other went down his thigh, feeling the soft skin beneath the water.

Yuda had never felt such softness before. Shin's supple skin hid the lean muscles that rippled beneath his touch. He could feel the other trembling against him as he felt the pleasure Yuda gave him. He slowly drew his hand across Shin's thigh to his cock, feeling it throb against his hand. Shin moaned as Yuda gently caressed him. The sound made his own cock twitch in want. Yuda's hand slid down Shin's cock to his entrance. He sealed Shin's mouth with his own before plunging one finger inside. He was amazed at how tight and warm Shin was inside. It made him moan in Shin's mouth.

He slowly moved the finger in and out of Shin. He could feel the other's body tense and then relax to the intrusion. He distracted him by kissing his way down his throat, sucking lightly on the sensitive skin, making the smaller angel pant with need. He moved down the lean chest to his nipples and suckled one, pinching the other with his free hand. Shin was moaning uncontrollable. Between Yuda's finger inside him and what his mouth was doing to his chest, he was in pure bliss. Yuda raised up kiss Shin full on the mouth again. He was used to the intrusion by the time he slipped in a second finger. Suddenly, he hit something inside of him that made Shin break the kiss and scream out his lover's name.

Yuda decided it was enough. He laid Shin back against the rock and spread his legs. Climbing carefully on top of him, he looked Shin in the eye to make sure he wanted it as much as he did. When he nodded, Yuda slowly eased himself into Shin's tight, warm body until he was buried up to the hilt. He held still, breathing deeply, fighting the urge to take Shin now, but waited until he was ready.

Shin's head was thrown back as Yuda penetrated him fully. He was _inside_ of his body. He'd never experienced anything like it. It hurt but the pain was receding. In its place was a feeling of completion, like Yuda belonged inside of him. As he panted, he took one of Yuda's hands and placed in on his flat belly.

"Yuda, I can feel you inside me, right here." Shin breathed. "I feel you hard and throbbing in me." In answer, Yuda leaned down and captured his lips as he slowly pulled out and thrust back in.

Shin gasped as Yuda hit his prostate head on. "I can feel you all around me. You're so warm and tight. I can feel your heart beating, Shin. You're so beautiful, lying beneath me."

Yuda began thrusting again, Shin crying out in pleasure each time he was entered. Yuda started pumping his cock rhythmically with his thrusts. Yuda's free arm wrapped around Shin to lift him off the rocks as he continued to impale the smaller angel on buried his face in Shin's neck to muffle the sounds he made at every move their combined bodies made, while Shin's moans egged on his arousal.

"Yuda... I can't last much longer." Shin panted out.

"Let it out, Shin." Yuda ground out in between his thrusts. "Please, cum with me."

"YUDA!" Shin let go and came in Yuda's stroking hand, his body arching up against his. His muscles massaging Yuda's cock inside him, bringing him to completion too.

"Shin!" His body couldn't handle the over load of Shin calling his name, the beautiful way he pressed against him, or the tightening muscles that finally pulled him.

Shin blushed as he felt Yuda's seed fill him. Yuda saw and nuzzled his cheek affectionately. "I love you, Shin."

Shin's eyes widened at the confession. "I love you too,Yuda." His voice shook as his arms wrapped around Yuda's neck. "I've always loved you."

Yuda lifted him up off the rock, still inside him, and sank into the warm water up to their chests. Shin's head rested on Yuda's collarbone, letting the gentle rise and fall of his chest, along with the slowing heartbeat lull him into sleep. Yuda watched as the smaller angel slept, cradled in his arms, and couldn't suppress a smile at how beautiful and utterly warm he was. He shifted so that he was comfortable against the smooth rock and rested his head against Shin's, giving a quick kiss to his brow before falling asleep along with him.

And so the night passed, with the lovers wrapped in each other's arms, held by the warm embrace of love finally confessed.

* * *

This one was my favorite to write.


End file.
